


17 de Agosto

by LilithK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como un reloj, herencia de una vida dedicada a la más estricta disciplina militar, todo ocurre siempre cada diecisiete de agosto. Un pequeño relato corto centrado en Prusia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 de Agosto

**Author's Note:**

> Era 17 de agosto y sentía una imperiosa necesidad de escribir acerca de este pairing que tanto me mata, y la fecha me venía de perlas. Es un relato cortito (500 palabras justas), en el que me he tratado de sumergir en los sentimientos únicamente, dejando toda acción de lado, espero que no por ello resulte confuso en exceso.
> 
> Quiero también apuntar que pienso que a este fic, y, en general a este pairing le viene como anillo al dedo (por cliché que suene) la canción ["My Immortal"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo) de Evanescence. Los que sepáis de su letra deberíais saber por qué, y, los que no, leedla y a ver si también a vosotros se os suelta una lagrimilla que otra viéndola tan perfecta para describir el amor de estos dos.
> 
> Y, bueno, yo creo que ya está dicho todo... Espero que disfrutéis con él, aunque sea cortito.
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y su obra Axis Powers Hetalia.
> 
> ¡Se aceptan reviews/críticas/opiniones/tomatazos~!

He de admitir que odio multitud de cosas: odio aburrirme, odio las esperas, odio los sermones, odio estar solo, odio que me controlen, odio a los humanos, odio que me ignoren, odio a Rusia y a la loca de su hermana, odio que sientan lástima por mí, odio depender de Alemania, odio que me infravaloren. Pero lo que más odio, y ya es decir que odio algo más que a ese maldito ruso, es recordarte hoy. Y, por mucho que lo odie no soy capaz de evitarlo. En más de doscientos años no he sido capaz de aprender a evitar este punzante dolor que en más de doscientos años no he sido capaz de aprender a remediar. Ya no sé ni qué considerar que soy: si demasiado estúpido, demasiado terco, demasiado débil o demasiado loco para hacer algo tan simple como aceptar que ya no estás conmigo.

Y sin embargo, como un reloj, herencia de toda una vida siguiendo la más estricta doctrina militar, todo ocurre este preciso día. Porque puedo mantenerte alejado de mi mente trescientos sesenta y cuatro días al año, pero siempre hay uno, un insoportable día en el que tu recuerdo, en vez de hacerme sonreír, me derrumba como una torre de naipes. Porque es en cada maldito diecisiete de agosto cuando despierto rememorando la espantosa imagen de tu cuerpo inerte en aquel sillón y, tan vívidamente como entonces, recuerdo cómo susurré tu nombre, cómo te moví esperando cualquier reacción, cómo grité que no podías morir, cómo me volví totalmente loco tratando de despertarte del sueño eterno en el que caíste y, finalmente, cómo me dejé vencer al dolor y me hundí en el más angustiado y desconsolador llanto que jamás me digné a proferir. Muerto mi líder, mi maestro, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi emblema de mis años de mayor gloria, pero, por encima de todo, aunque nadie lo supiera, el único al que he llegado a amar de este tan profundo y horrible modo.

Por eso, en mis peores momentos de egoísmo, maldigo todo de ti, incluida tu mera existencia, por causarme este lacerante e imperecedero dolor que, al contrario del resto de mis heridas de guerra, no se calma con ninguna droga. Y maldigo también mi inmortalidad, que no se apiada de mí lo suficiente para hacerme descansar de una maldita vez, que ni siquiera me permite soñar en una efímera quimera donde nos volvemos a rencontrar dondequiera que tú estés ahora. Maldigo, maldigo y sigo maldiciendo mientras se agota la amarga cerveza a la par que brotan sin pausa mis aún más amargas lágrimas hasta que me nublan totalmente la vista. Y así, con todas mis férreas defensas rotas, tan desperdigados sus trozos por el suelo como lo están los cristales rotos de las vacías botellas, me desplomo y me venzo sin poder ni querer oponer resistencia ante tu imborrable recuerdo, susurrando, como si, a pesar de todo, fueras aún capaz de escucharlo:

— _Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich noch immer, Fritz._


End file.
